


Harry Potter and the Simplest Solution part III

by evenmoreimprobable



Series: Harry Potter and the Simplest Solution [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenmoreimprobable/pseuds/evenmoreimprobable
Summary: What will Hermione's life be like at Hogwarts without Harry Potter?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Simplest Solution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925587
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	1. Hermione Part I

Birthdays weren’t a huge thing at Hogwarts. A few presents opened in bed before breakfast, and a few ‘Happy Birthday’ greetings from close friends. That was about it, usually. In Hermione’s first year, she hadn’t told anyone it was her birthday, so the day passed without anyone even noticing. She wasn’t expecting much more from her second birthday at Hogwarts, to be honest. Neville had given her a small gift, and there was a package from her parents, but that was all.

Hermione had never had many friends. She didn’t seem to have the knack. She tried to talk to people – she’d tell them interesting things or correct them when they made a mistake – but this seemed to lead to rejection more often than friendship. Hermione didn’t understand what she was doing wrong. Neville was always nice though, and he was enormously grateful to her for helping him in potions. After his cauldron exploded in their first potions lesson, everyone else refused to be his lab partner. Hermione had gladly volunteered, and they’d been potions partners ever since. He was still hopeless, but Hermione usually stopped him from blowing anything up.

In a slightly glum mood, Hermione trudged down to breakfast. Neville was already there, sitting in their usual spot at the end of the table. They were on friendly terms with all the other Gryffindors, but weren’t in any of the tight groups. Hermione’s dorm mates were all of the ‘silly giggly’ variety that Hermione couldn’t relate to at all. Neville’s dorm mates – Ron, Seamus and Dean – were a tight group who were all Quidditch and football mad. They were friendly enough to Neville, but never included him in anything. Neville had closer friends in Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, in fact. For that reason, Hermione and Neville tended to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table out of the way.

“Happy Birthday, Hermione,” Neville whispered.

“Thank you, Neville, and thank you for my present. It was perfect.” He’d bought her an expensive quill and ink set. They chatted about the day ahead – it was a Saturday so Hermione planned to spend it in the library catching up on homework (or getting further ahead on homework, as Neville put it). Neville was planning to go down to the greenhouses to re-pot some plants he was cultivating.

By the end of breakfast, Hermione was feeling a little less depressed. Neville wasn’t the most exciting person to talk to, but he wasn’t mean or judgemental either. She found it easy to talk to him. The same couldn’t be said of anyone else in her year. Even the most perfunctory conversation with anyone else seemed to become very awkward very fast. She had long-ago learned that it was best avoided.

Hermione and Neville were just about to leave when the mail arrived. Dozens of owls swooped down to make their deliveries. Hermione wasn’t expecting anything, so she wasn’t really paying attention. A beautiful snowy white owl did catch her eye though. She wondered whose it was, and followed it with her eyes. It was carrying a really big and heavy-looking package in its claws, wrapped in brown paper.

To Hermione’s enormous surprise, the beautiful owl soared past the entire table and fluttered to a ponderous landing right in front of her. The heavy package thudded down onto the table.

“I think you must have the wrong person,” she said to the owl, who gave her an extremely offended look in response. Hermione leaned forward and read the label on the package.

Neville did too. “It says Hermione Granger on the label,” he noted, “I’m pretty sure that’s you.”

“Yes, thank you Neville, but I’m not expecting anything. Who on earth could have sent it?”

Neville shrugged, “Open it up and find out.”

Hermione stroked the owl’s head, “I’m sorry I doubted you. You’re very beautiful, aren’t you?” The bird preened as if to say, ‘Well obviously’, gobbled down the chunks of sausage that Hermione offered, then took off and flew from the Hall. Hermione regarded the package like it might bite her. She wasn’t a fan of the unknown. Unexpected presents were more likely to be pranks to belittle her than genuine gifts.

With a sigh, fully expecting it to blow up in her face, she began to carefully undo the wrapping. A very thick leather tome was revealed. It was beautifully bound. Hermione ran her fingertips across it reverently, feeling the distinctive texture of the binding, and then she read the title on the front:

_“Hogwarts: A History – Notes, Background Interviews and Deleted Sections” by Bathilda Bagshot_

Hermione gasped, “Oh my goodness.” She quickly lifted the cover. Inside was a hand-written inscription:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This is the one and only copy of all the notes and interviews that went into writing the First Edition of my book, ‘Hogwarts: a History’. Nobody has ever seen these, and I feared that nobody ever would. I have been searching in vain for a safe pair of hands to preserve this valuable but sensitive historical record. A family friend persuaded me that you are that person. As you will see, a great deal of information was deleted from the version that eventually went into print. An entire chapter on the House Elves was removed, for example, and two chapters regarding the Cursed Vaults. They were deleted on the orders of the Board of Governors and the Ministry. Needless to say, you must not share this book with anyone._

_Happy birthday, and if you are ever in Godric’s Hollow do stop by for tea._

_Yours sincerely, Bathilda Bagshot._

Both Hermione’s hands were now covering her mouth, and her eyes had grown to the size of saucers. Very slowly and deliberately, she opened the book at a random page and read a few lines. With a startled, “Eep!” she slammed the book shut and quickly re-covered it with wrapping paper. Her hands went back to her mouth and she stared at the book in disbelief.

“What is it, Hermione?” asked Neville with concern.

“It’s... it’s...” She was trembling. Tears gathered in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She was completely lost for words. It took her several attempts before she was able to speak again. “It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Neville handed her a slip of parchment, “This note fell out.”

Hermione glanced down at it:

_Please look after Luna and Ginny for me – H._

“Do you know who ‘H’ is?” Neville enquired.

Hermione’s bewildered eyes rose to meet his and she shook her head. “I have absolutely no idea.”

Neville frowned, “Well that's weird. Maybe Luna and Ginny will know.”

Hermione was astounded, “ _You know who this Luna and Ginny are?_ ”

Neville nodded, “I think so. Ron has a sister called Ginny who was sorted into Gryffindor a few weeks ago. There was also a blonde girl called Luna something sorted into Ravenclaw. I guess that’s them?”

\- § -

It had been a year since Hermione received her most prized possession from the mysterious ‘H’. Neither Ginny nor Luna had any idea who it might be, and with nothing else to go on they’d eventually had to admit defeat – the mystery of ‘H’ had gone unsolved.

One positive thing to come out of it, apart from the wonderful book, was that Hermione and Neville had become good friends with Ginny and Luna. They found Luna more than a little odd, but as Neville noted, they were all oddballs... so in a sense Luna fit right in. Hermione and Luna disagreed about almost everything, but over time they both seemed to accept that the other was ‘hopelessly silly’ and they got along just fine.

For her third-year birthday Hermione received lots more cards and presents than the previous year. Even her dorm mates had wished her happy birthday. She sat next to Neville at breakfast with a big grin on her face. Ginny and Luna joined them. Luna didn’t seem to care which table she ate at, which encouraged a few other people to switch tables from time to time too.

They were deep in conversation when the snowy owl landed in front of Hermione. They all fell into a startled silence and exchanged meaningful looks. None of them had ever expected the see the snowy owl again, but they knew what it meant – the mysterious ‘H’ had sent another present. Next to the owl sat a large and weighty package. A riot of different emotions flashed across Hermione’s face.

Neville put a calming hand over hers. “There’s a note, Hermione. Maybe read the note?”

Hermione nodded uncertainly. She slowly unfastened the package and stroked the owl’s head, then fed it some streaky bacon. With a pleased hoot the owl swooped gracefully away. Neville grinned, “Stop prevaricating Hermione. Read the note.”

Hermione sighed and picked up the note. She read it and frowned, then read it aloud:

_Tell the werewolf that Padfoot and the Son of Prongs_   
_solemnly swear that they are up to no good._

Hermione looked at them all helplessly, “What does that mean? Does anyone know a werewolf?” They all shook their heads. “Well, I’m certainly not going to go looking for one!”

Neville pointed at the package, “Maybe that will give us more clues?”

Reluctantly, Hermione began to unwrap the package. It was clearly another book... no _two_ books, which both looked absolutely ancient. There was one about Runes and one about Arithmancy, though the titles were very archaic. She’d chosen those two subjects as electives this year and they’d already become her favourites. She’d never heard of these two books though. They certainly weren’t on the syllabus.

The Arithmancy one was called _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Arithmantica_ by Bridget Wenlock. The title of the Runes one was actually written in Runes. There was no author, just a triangular symbol with a circle and a line inside it. Hermione flicked through them. They both looked really old, but the Arithmancy one was completely blank. “Oh, this one’s so old that the ink has faded away to nothing!”

In excited tones they discussed this latest set of clues to the identity of the mysterious ‘H’. Eventually it was agreed that they now had more questions, but still no answers.

\- § -

Hermione took the books along to her next Runes lesson with Professor Babbling. She arrived early so she could ask about the book. Babbling was writing some runes on the blackboard when Hermione approached, “Erm, Professor... A friend of mine sent me a Runes book. I was just wondering if you’ve heard of it.” She held the book out.

Babbling smiled and took it from her, “No problem, Miss Granger. Let’s have a look...” As Hermione stood waiting, the colour drained entirely from Babbling’s face. She wobbled and grabbed Hermione’s shoulder for support. “It can’t be...” Babbling stumbled to her desk and placed the book upon it gently. She almost missed her chair as she collapsed into it, muttering to herself, “Impossible... Lost for centuries... Just a legend...”

Babbling started pulling her desk draws open and slamming them shut again. Finally, she found a pair of soft white cotton gloves and put them on. Gently, she lifted the book and carried it to the ornate v-shaped book holder that she used when she was reading from old manuscripts. She eased the book open and examined the first page... then staggered backwards as if struck.

“ _Ignotus Peverell!_ ”

Babbling stared at the book as if frightened to approach it. Tentatively, she edged forward and turned another page. Hermione saw that it was packed with runes, diagrams and scribbling in the margin. Babbling screamed and leapt backwards.

More students had begun to arrive for the class. Babbling became suddenly animated, “Don’t move Miss Granger. Everyone else, _out! Out, out, OUT!_ Class is cancelled. Tell the others. _Out!_ ” She herded everyone through the door and slammed it shut behind them. Removing her gloves, she pulled her wand and cast “ _Expecto Patronum_ ”. A ghostly silver badger burst from the end of her wand and circled the room. “Ask Professor Dumbledore to join us immediately,” she instructed it, “if he is available.” The otter vanished through the wall.

“Professor, is everything okay?” Hermione asked fearfully.

“Yes, Miss Granger, everything’s fine. It’s just... I think this book may be very special. I think it was written by Ignotus Peverell, who supposedly died in 1292, if he existed at all. It was so long ago that stories of him have become the stuff of legend. If this book is his, it’s been lost for at least seven centuries... and is beyond priceless. Did your friend say where they got it?”

“No, professor – they just sent it for my birthday, along with another one on Arithmancy.” She fished the other book out of her bag, “But I’m afraid this one hasn’t survived so well – it’s completely blank.”

Babbling eyed the book but wouldn’t touch it. “Could you place it on the desk please Miss Granger.”

Hermione did as instructed. Babbling leaned forwards to read the cover, “ _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Arithmantica_ by...” Babbling slowly backed away from the table, and promptly fainted into a heap on the floor.

Hermione was frantically calling her name and patting her hand a few minutes later when the Headmaster arrived.

His eyebrows rose at the scene, “What has happened to Professor Babbling, Miss Granger?”

Hermione was beside herself with panic, “I don’t know Headmaster! I showed her some books I got for my birthday and she passed out!”

The Headmaster called forth a ghostly silver phoenix and sent it to fetch Madam Pomfrey, then calmly strode over to examine the books. He didn’t touch them; he just leaned over and peered at them through his glasses. “Ah, I see. Yes, that would do it. _Principia Arithmantica!_ Amazing. These are very rare items, Miss Granger. In fact, I dare say these are the only known copies in existence. They both date from approximately 1250, I would say. Would I be correct that the Arithmancy book is completely blank?”

“I’m afraid so, Headmaster,” Hermione replied apologetically.

“Oh, don’t worry Miss Granger. I’m sure the text is still there. Bridget Wenlock was notorious for writing everything in invisible ink. She was extremely protective of her work. To my knowledge, there are only a few scraps of her work still in existence. If this is indeed an entire _book_ of her work... then it is probably the most important Arithmantic manuscript in existence. The Runes book is also valuable beyond measure. Taken together, these two books are probably the greatest literary discovery of the last five hundred years.” Hermione wavered on her feet. “Perhaps you should take a seat, Miss Granger.” Dumbledore steered her by the shoulders towards one of the student desks.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room and immediately went to tend to Professor Babbling. “What on earth happened, Headmaster?”

“Bathsheda had a bit of a shock.” Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. His eyes were twinkling as he whispered, “Shall we see if we can make it two for two?” He summoned another ghostly phoenix and told it, “Please ask Professor Vector to cancel her lesson and join us immediately.” Hermione sat in silence while Madam Pomfrey checked over Professor Babbling and Dumbledore hummed to himself. He seemed to be enjoying this immensely.

The door opened and Professor Vector entered, “Headmaster is everything okay? What’s going on?”

Dumbledore beamed, “Ah, Septima, thank you for joining us. Miss Granger here has been given an Arithmancy book for her birthday and we wondered if you might take a look at it?”

Vector looked puzzled and rather annoyed, “A _book_ , Headmaster? You asked me to cancel a lesson because of a _book_?”

Dumbledore shrugged, “Indulge me,” and pointed at the book on the desk.

Vector frowned and walked over to the desk. Dumbledore followed and stood just behind her as she read the title. For a long moment she stared at the book, and then she crumpled bonelessly into Dumbledore’s waiting arms. “Poppy,” he said, sounding mightily amused, “when you have a moment, I have another patient for you.”

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, “ _Honestly, Headmaster!_ ”

Dumbledore gave her an angelic smile and lowered Vector gently to the floor. “Well, Miss Granger, your presents have certainly caused a stir. Might I ask who was so generous?”

Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat, “Er, well... I’m not really sure Headmaster. They were brought by owl, with a note.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, “Is that so? Could I read the note, perhaps?”

For some reason, Hermione was reluctant to let him see it, but she could see no way to refuse. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over. Dumbledore read it and frowned, “Ah.” He handed the note back to her. “Do you have any way to contact Mr H?”

Hermione looked extremely sheepish, “No, Headmaster. I don’t know who it is. Do you?”

“I suspect so, yes.”

“Is it someone... _dangerous?_ ”

“To you, I think not. To the rest of us... very dangerous indeed.” He seemed lost in thought for a minute. “I wonder if you might do me a great favour, Miss Granger? Would you perhaps lend these books to the school? I dare say that Professors Babbling and Vector would love to study them, and would greatly appreciate your help in doing so. We would have to house them in the Restricted Section of the library of course, since they’re so precious, but you would be given unrestricted access.”

Hermione’s draw dropped open. Unrestricted access to the Restricted Section in her third year!

“I’m sure we can rely on you not to misuse that privilege,” the Headmaster continued. “If you will permit me, I will take these books there now and speak to Madam Pince.” He reflected for a moment. “I might ask Professor Flitwick to join me too. May as well go for the full house, eh? Poppy, when you’ve seen to Bathsheda and Septima, could you pop over to the Library? I suspect I’ll have two more for you there.”

Madam Pomfrey gave him a very disapproving look, which Dumbledore ignored. “Do I have your permission, Miss Granger?”

It took Hermione a moment to catch up. “Oh, to borrow the books – yes, yes of course.”

Dumbledore gave her his best grandfatherly smile, “Thank you. Professors Babbling and Vector will no doubt speak to you tomorrow about your new... projects. Might I suggest that you drop a couple of electives to make room – Divination and Muggle Studies, perhaps? I think you would struggle to fit everything in,” he leaned forward and whispered, “even with the time-turner,” and winked. “Now, why don’t you head off for lunch? You look a bit peaky.”

Hermione stumbled unsteadily from the room and wandered sightlessly towards the Great Hall. It was a little early so there was hardly anyone there. She sat in her usual place and stared into space. She must have zoned out because the next thing she knew the Hall was packed and she was surrounded by her friends. Neville was shaking her shoulder, “Are you okay, Hermione?”

With difficulty, she focused on him, “You’re never going to believe what just happened.”


	2. Hermione Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are song lyrics in this chapter too. Same warning applies. I’d recommend playing the video I mentioned ([this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKsJRgs6Q08)) when you get to that point in the story...

It had been a year since Hermione had received the ancient texts from the mysterious ‘H’. She was now in her fourth year with a few scant clues to his identity. First, she knew he was a ‘he’, because the Headmaster seemed to know who it was and called him ‘Mr H’. Second, she knew that her former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, had known who it was.

When she’d figured out that he was a werewolf she’d passed along the message. To her enormous dismay, Professor Lupin had burst into tears. Once he’d pulled himself together, he apologised profusely and asked where the message had come from. She told him about the presents and showed him the note. A look of fierce determination seemed to come over him. He handed the note back and thanked Hermione for passing on the message. She’d asked if he knew who ‘H’ was. He’d said that he did, but was not at liberty to say any more. All he would say was that Padfoot and Prongs were close friends who he’d let down terribly, and Hermione’s message gave him hope that he was forgiven. Hermione had briefly wondered if ‘H’ and the ‘Son of Prongs’ were one and the same, but given that Professor Lupin was thirty four that would put H’s age at less than sixteen, so she discarded that idea. She still didn’t know who ‘H’ was, but took comfort in the knowledge that Dumbledore and Lupin did, and neither seemed concerned for her safety.

Hermione had dropped Divination and Muggle Studies, as Dumbledore suggested, and spent that time working on the ancient manuscripts with Professors Babbling and Vector. They were barely a fifth of the way through them, but had already made some astounding discoveries. They published a number of articles in _Runes Monthly_ and _The Arithmancer_ journals.

The names Babbling, Vector and Granger had become very well-known in academic circles. Hermione was only assisting, of course, but her appearance on both sets of revolutionary research did not go unnoticed. The international reputation of the school was also greatly enhanced, much to all the professors’ delight. (Well, not Professor Snape so much, but all the others.)

Hermione’s work on those projects, and her access to the Restricted Section, had boosted her magical development enormously. She was now head and shoulders above the rest of her year. The other Houses had even complained that it was unfair for Hermione’s points to count towards Gryffindor’s total, since she was single-handedly winning them the House Cup every year.

As Hermione’s fifteenth birthday approached, she wondered how the mysterious ‘H’ was going to top his presents of the last two years. (Assuming he sent a present at all, that is. Hermione didn’t want to take anything for granted. She’d done nothing to deserve such a generous benefactor, and half expected it to just end – clearly he’d confused her with some other Hermione Granger.)

Hermione’s excitement built day by day, until she could barely contain herself. On her birthday, she hardly touched her breakfast as she waited for the snowy owl to arrive. When it did, her heart leapt with joy. Surprisingly though, the package was very small – about as long as her hand and only a few fingers wide. It definitely wasn’t a book. Hermione couldn’t imagine what it might be. She untied the package, petted the owl and fed it some bacon, which seemed to be its favourite. Once the owl was full it hooted and took off for another year. Hermione just stared at the present.

Ginny laughed. “Stop trying to guess what it is, Hermione. Just open it. Or read the note, at least.” Hermione hesitated, so Ginny said, “Okay, I’ll open it,” and reached for the package.

Hermione slapped Ginny’s hand, “Don’t you dare! I’ll open it when I’m ready.” She unfolded the note and read it out loud.

 _You will look beautiful at the Ball – H.  
_ _PS: After the champions are chosen, tell Cedric the first task is dragons._

Hermione looked at her friends, “I don’t understand. Is there a Ball? Is that why we had to bring dress robes? How does he know that? And how does he know that Cedric will be chosen as the Hogwarts Champion, or that the first task is dragons?” They all shook their heads in mystification.

“Maybe the present will give us a clue?” said Neville, uncertainly.

Hermione unwrapped the package to find a beautiful periwinkle-blue jewellery box inside. She looked at her friends uncertainly, then slowly opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace she’d ever seen. It was thoroughly breathtaking, and must have cost an absolute fortune. But what really made Hermione gasp was the fact that it perfectly matched the flower-shaped diamond and sapphire earrings she’d bought to go with her periwinkle-blue dress robes.

Ginny leaned over to sneak a peak, “Holy SHIT!”

“ _Ginny! Language!_ ” Hermione chastised her.

“Never mind my language,” hissed Ginny in a loud whisper. “That necklace must have cost ten thousand galleons, at least!”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Hermione was appalled. “I can’t accept this!”

“Well, you can’t exactly send it back, can you?” noted Ginny. “But I’ll have it if you don’t want it.” She made to take it and Hermione slapped her hand again.

Neville leaned forward, “Erm, you do realise that those books you got last year are probably worth a thousand times that much?”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Hermione screeched.

Ginny groaned. “Damn it, Hermione!” She handed over a sickle to a very smug-looking Neville. “How can you not have known that? _Seriously!_ ”

Hermione spluttered, “I never thought about it. _They’re books!_ ” Ginny scowled and Neville laughed.

Luna smiled dreamily, “It’ll be the Wrackspurts. You get them every year on your birthday.”

Hermione glared at Luna in irritation, before continuing, “The question is, how did he know what earrings I’d bought for myself? I haven’t shown them to anyone!”

Ginny shrugged, “He must be stalking you.”

Hermione slapped Ginny’s arm, “He is not stalking me!”

“How else do you explain it then?”

“Maybe he... well, perhaps he... Oh I don’t know! Why would anyone stalk _me_?”

Ginny shrugged, “Because you’re gorgeous?”

Hermione scoffed, “I am not gorgeous.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Half the boys in the school would disagree” She shrugged, “I’d do you, for sure.”

Hermione was scandalised, “ _Ginny!_ ”

“What? I’m just saying. How about you, Luna?”

“Oh yes, I’d do you Hermione. I’d do you too Ginny; and you, Neville. Not at the same time though. I’m not that bohemian.”

Three jaws dropped in shock. Luna continued to eat her breakfast, completely oblivious.

\- § -

As ‘H’ had predicted, Cedric Diggory was chosen as the Hogwarts champion. Hermione wasn’t comfortable telling him that the first task was dragons, in case it wasn’t. Still, she asked Hagrid, their Care of Magical Creatures professor, where the dragons were being kept. When he said, “How do you know about that?” she knew that ‘H’ was correct. She still hesitated though, because telling Cedric felt like cheating.

Ginny discovered that her brother Charlie was at Hogwarts, so she owled him and they met up. Charlie confirmed that Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff had both been seen checking out the dragons, so Fleur and Krum were probably aware. After some soul-searching, Hermione reluctantly informed Cedric.

To her enormous surprise, Victor Krum invited Hermione to the Ball, but she turned him down and he went with a Beauxbatons girl instead. As third years, Ginny and Luna could only go if an older student invited them. Since nobody seemed to want to go with Luna, Hermione went with her. That did cause a few salacious rumours, but Hermione ignored them and Luna didn’t seem to notice. Ginny went with Neville. It caused quite a stir when Hermione and Luna entered the Great Hall. They both looked absolutely stunning.

Coming together had proved to be a stroke of genius – their lack of a male partner seemed to encourage all the other boys to ask them to dance. Neither one of them was short of invitations all evening. Victor was the first to ask Hermione, who was happy to oblige. Cedric also danced with her, and thanked her for tipping him off about the dragons. He’d barely escaped as it was. If he’d gone in unprepared he wasn’t sure he’d have survived, so he credited her with probably saving his life. Hermione felt better about telling him after that. Her dance card was full all night – she danced with Neville, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and many others.

One of the few boys she didn’t dance with was Ronald Weasley. Hermione was good friends with Ginny, but she’d never had anything in common with Ron so they rarely spoke. He’d been quite unpleasant to her on Halloween in their first year, and she’d never quite forgiven him. She was rather annoyed to discover that he’d come without a date though. He could have invited Luna, but either he never thought of it... or he would rather have no date at all, which Hermione thought was most uncharitable.

Maybe it was for the best though – he was wearing the most ridiculous salmon-pink dress robes, and was being a thorough bore by refusing to dance. Hermione and her friends had a truly fantastic evening. The insanely jealous looks that Hermione’s necklace garnered from the other girls were just the icing on the cake.

\- § -

As Hermione entered her fifth year she realised that ‘H’ had known things which he could only have known if he was a seer. Since Hermione didn’t believe in seers at all – her brief experience of Trelawney in Divination had confirmed her suspicion that it was all nonsense – she’d puzzled over that for a long time. Her confusion increased further when she remembered the bizarre events of her first term at Hogwarts. The infamous Harry Potter had assassinated Professor Quirrell in front of the whole school, and then asked to speak to her before he was sent to Azkaban. He’d said he was ‘a seer of sorts’, and that they would have been great friends. It did not escape Hermione’s notice that Harry Potter’s initial was ‘H’.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black had sensationally escaped from Azkaban six months after Harry was incarcerated, amid weird rumours of the Angel of Death stalking the halls of the prison. Twenty seven convicted Death Eaters had died that night. There had been a lot of hysteria and panic about the escape of two convicted murderers, but they were never heard from again. The man-hunt was called off after a year.

Hermione chose not to share her theory with her friends, who would no doubt think she was crazy, but she did ponder on it from time to time. She returned to her theory that ‘H’ and ‘Son of Prongs’ were the same person, and would have asked Professor Lupin about that, or maybe even whether ‘H’ was Harry Potter... but Lupin was gone. At the end of her third year, Snape had ‘accidentally’ let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf, so Lupin had resigned. Hermione had the feeling he’d been planning to leave anyway, though she couldn’t say why. When she bid him farewell his parting words were, “It has been a real pleasure teaching you, Miss Granger. I feel sure we’ll meet again some time.”

It came as quite a shock when she finally recalled that one person _had_ in fact wished her Happy Birthday in her first year – Harry Potter. How had he known it was her birthday? She hadn’t told anyone. The mystery deepened.

Hermione hit the library for more information about Harry Potter, but there was very little apart from the well-known legend of him defeating Voldemort. One coincidence did stand out – Harry’s parents had lived in Godric’s Hollow, the same village where Bathilda Bagshot lived. Could Harry be the ‘family friend’ that Bathilda had mentioned?

Hermione and friends sat at breakfast on her sixteenth birthday, waiting once again for the snowy owl to arrive. For reasons she couldn’t readily explain, Hermione was both excited and nervous. She was also worried that ‘H’ might send something that would completely overload her. With her OWL exams looming at the end of the year, plus her projects with Babbling and Vector, her workload was already very high. She was therefore more than a little alarmed when the snowy owl appeared carrying a rather enormous box.

As usual, Hermione untied the package and fed the beautiful owl some streaky bacon. It pecked her fingers affectionately, and then took off, departing through the owl hole in the rafters. She unfolded the note and read it, then passed it around her friends.

_Walk three times past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor,_  
_thinking about whatever you need. The Room of Requirement will provide it – H._  
_PS: Ehwaz and Eihwaz are not the same._

The message was as cryptic as ever. “Why is he telling me that Ehwaz and Eihwaz are not the same? I know that!”

Ginny laughed at Hermione’s mildly offended tone, “Who knows? I’m sure lover-boy has his reasons.”

“What do you mean _lover-boy_?” Hermione demanded.

Ginny scoffed. “Oh _please_. He sends you the most amazing presents every year, and never asks for anything in return. He’s totally in love with you, and he’s got it bad – _really bad._ ”

Hermione huffed, “Don’t be ridiculous! He doesn’t even know me.”

Ginny shrugged. “Want a bet? I reckon he knows you better than you know yourself. I bet this package, whatever it is, will be perfect for you – something you didn’t even realise you needed. Why don’t I open it and see?” She reached over to take the package.

Hermione slapped her hands away, “Stop that! _Boundaries_ , remember!”

Since Ginny had become the same dress size as Hermione she’d started borrowing Hermione’s clothes without asking. She’d really come out of her shell this year, and seemed to be dating about five boys at once.

Ginny smirked, “Boundaries are for people who don’t have six older brothers. Come on then, open it up!”

Reluctantly, Hermione pulled the package towards her and started tearing at the paper wrapping. To her relief, it wasn’t a huge pile of books. It was a cage, containing a...

They all stared at it, not knowing quite what it was.

Hermione quickly unfastened the cage door and pulled the huge furry ginger monstrosity out. She cradled him in her arms lovingly. “Isn’t he gorgeous!” The cat started purring loudly as she scratched behind his ears and rubbed his face with her cheek.

Ginny and Neville looked at each other. “Er, yeah, gorgeous,” said Neville uncertainly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Well there you go – he sent you something you didn’t even realise you needed – an ugly cat.”

Hermione turned the cat away from Ginny, “Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous.”

The card tied to the cage read simply:

_His name is Crookshanks – H._

“Hello Crookshanks,” Hermione purred, “I’m Hermione. We’re going to be great friends, I can tell.”

Luna was eyeing the cat with her head cocked to one side, “I think he might be half Kneazle. They’re very intelligent and can tell if someone is untrustworthy. If Crookshanks doesn’t like anyone, you should probably stay away from them.”

At that very moment, Ron walked past. The cat hissed at him.

\- § -

Hermione had to admit that Ginny was right – ‘H’ had sent her something she didn’t even realise she needed. Her fifth year went much more smoothly once she had Crookshanks to keep her sane. He’d sit in her lap every evening, and she’d stroke him absently while working. He was a constant calming influence as she stressed over her workload.

The Room of Requirement had also been an absolute revelation. The Gryffindor common room was a loud and boisterous place where it was often impossible to concentrate. The library was also packed with stressed-out OWL and NEWT students, so that wasn’t great either. What she and her friends needed was basically a _private common room_ , and that’s what the Room of Requirement became. They also used it for Defence, Charms and Transfiguration practice. One day Neville had the great idea of turning it into a planetarium so they could revise Astronomy during the day. It was amazing – the ceiling became a domed representation of the night sky, which they could instruct to change with the seasons. Hermione also discovered she could request books from the library and they’d just appear in front of her, without having to go all the way down there.

OWL exams finally arrived. During her Runes exam Hermione had misread _Ehwaz_ as _Eihwaz_... but then caught herself. That had rocked her to the core. There was absolutely _no way_ the mysterious ‘H’ could have known she would do that unless he really could see into the future.

\- § -

In her sixth year, Hermione and friends nervously awaited the arrival of the snowy owl on her birthday. It was a small package this year. Hermione opened the note straight away. To her friends’ dismay, tears sprang into her eyes and she silently passed the note to Luna, who read it out loud.

_I once was blind but now I see_  
_I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
_My dear, my darling one_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_

_We're older now, the light is dim_  
_And you are only just beginning_  
_I’m weeping now, weeping because_  
_There ain't no more I can do to protect you_

_Have a good life, Hermione. Be safe – H._

Luna looked upset, “Oh no. I’m so sorry Hermione.” She reached out and squeezed Hermione’s hand.

Neville frowned, “What does it mean?”

Hermione couldn’t speak, so Luna answered for her, “He’s saying goodbye. This will be his last present.”

Ginny was instantly angry, “I don’t understand. He’s clearly in love with you. Why would he say goodbye?”

Hermione buried her face in Luna’s shoulder and sobbed miserably, “I don’t know.”

The mysterious ‘H’ had been her constant invisible companion for the last five years. He might not have been there physically, but he’d changed her life beyond recognition. Everything good in her life sprang from the notes and presents that ‘H’ had sent her. She’d stopped expecting it to end, but now it was going to... she was thoroughly heartbroken. She owed him so much, and would never even know why he’d done it.

After a few minutes she pulled herself together and numbly unwrapped the present. Inside, she found a muggle audio cassette and a tiara. She looked around her friends in confusion.

Ginny was equally puzzled, “I don’t really see you as the tiara type, Hermione.”

Luna was staring open-mouthed at the tiara. In a panic she grabbed it and hid it under the table, then snatched the wrapping paper and hastily wrapped it up again. She was almost hyper-ventilating in alarm and had to rest her forehead on the table.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder in concern, “Luna, are you okay?”

Luna lifted her head and whispered, “You mustn’t let anyone see this, Hermione. _NOT EVER!_ ”

“Why not?” Hermione asked. “Is it valuable? More valuable than the necklace?”

Luna nodded vehemently, “The necklace is just jewellery. _This_ is the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It’s one of the most powerful magical artefacts ever made and it’s _absolutely priceless_. People will _kill_ for it! Rowena charmed it to enhance the wearer’s intelligence and wisdom. Nobody has managed to do that since.”

Ginny groaned, “Oh great. That’s just what we need – something to make Hermione smarter!”

\- § -

At the next Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione and her friends took the cassette player her parents had sent her, and walked out of Hogsmeade. When they were far enough away that the cassette player should work, they sat around it in a semi-circle and listened to the tape ‘H’ had sent. The first mournful guitar chords rose into the air...

_Pass me that lovely little gun_  
_My dear, my darling one_  
_The cleaners are coming, one by one_  
_You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_  
_They measure the room, they know the score_  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
_Of your broken little hearts_

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
_Here, take these before we run away_  
_The keys to the gulag_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Come on... Come on... Come on... Come on..._

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_  
_They're gathering round with all my friends_  
_We're older now, the light is dim_  
_And you are only just beginning_

_O children_

_We have the answer to all your fears_  
_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
_It's round about and it's somewhere here_  
_Lost amongst our winnings_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_The cleaners have done their job on you_  
_They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
_They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
_And they're lining up to inspect you_

_O children_

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
_He's found the answer that we lost_  
_We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Hey little train! We’re jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
_I once was blind but now I see_  
_Have you left a seat for me?_  
_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
_I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
_In this process of elimination_

_Hey little train! We’re jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_It's beyond my wildest expectation_

_Hey little train! We’re jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

As the last notes faded away, Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke in tones of wonder, “So beautiful... and so very sad.”

The other three were looking perplexed. Neville spoke for them, “I don’t get it. What’s the song about?”

Luna surprised everyone with her answer, “It’s not so much the words, or what it was originally intended to be about, but what it means to the person who sent it. This song is deeply significant to him, and it was sent as a last goodbye. That tells us quite a lot really. The symbolism speaks of a life of tragedy, pain and heartbreak... of losing faith and falling into despair... of seeking forgiveness for failing those he loved... and sacrificing everything for those who remain. It implies selflessness, purity of heart, and that he takes the problems of the world upon his shoulders. He puts everyone else before himself, and thinks he deserves no better. Above all it’s a _love song_. He’s done what he can to ensure a good life for someone he loves, and must now let them go. Their happiness is all he cares about; he expects no happiness for himself. Not in this life anyway. He’s just waiting for death – to be reunited with those he lost, in the afterlife.”

Neville swore forcefully, “ _Bloody hell!_ ”

Hermione hit the rewind button, and played the song again. They were all fighting back tears before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story please hit the kudos button and continue on to part IV. :)


End file.
